Thank You Sir, May I Have Some More
by AkematLynn
Summary: Kirby likes it and he likes it rough! His sex-capades with Trent, the only one who knows about Kirby's little fetish leaves him with thoughts of nothing but the bully on his mind. His daydreaming however causes a little tension in their relationship only for them to kiss and make up with more rough sex. Tied in with Kirby's chapter in 'You Have No Idea'.


Author's Note: Alright people first and foremost my apologies for not posting this last Thursday but I wasn't happy with it so I spent the weekend doing a little more editing on it! Also let me just say that I am oh so happy to finally get this story done and over with! I have been working on it for quite some time now and just finished it up mere days ago! It ended up being significantly longer than I intended for it to (21 pages in Word) but oh well, the more the merrier! This is tied in with Kirby's chapter in 'You Have No Idea' so for those of you who read that, yes, you can expect a sex scene in this story. I personally don't think that I did a good job of writing it though as sex scenes are something that I definitely need to work on, also I edited this more times than I care to count but regardless I'm sure there are plenty of spelling and punctuation errors in here! Anyway enough babbling, here is the story.

Kirby winced as he gently ran his rough fingers along the swollen and badly lacerated skin on his ass. Looking over his shoulder to stare at his rear end in the mirror, he grimaced at the sight of the red welts that marred his once perfect tush. To make matters even worse it was also covered in bruises, they were black and blue mixed with hints of purple here and there, the skin was tender to the touch making it damn near impossible to sit on anything.

Trent had really overdone it during their last lovemaking session, at the time though Kirby hadn't complained, mainly because he actually enjoyed it! It was their secret, Trent was the only one who knew that Kirby of all people liked being forcefully held down and having his brains fucked out, he liked being tied up on occasion and beaten across his ass and back with a thick leather strap! The pain he received from the act brought him a pleasure unlike that of any other.

Pulling his pants back up and making sure his appearance was in check, he headed out of his dorm room to get to his morning class. Making his way towards the main building he found himself hoping that no one would try to pick a fight with him today. He wasn't afraid to hash it out with most of the other students, but on this particular day he wasn't sure if the injuries he had sustained at the hands of Trent would allow him to kick anybody's ass effectively.

Thankfully he managed to get to his class without too much trouble, that is if you exclude nearly slipping on a pile of marbles and dodging several stray fire crackers that had been launched into the air.

Strolling into the classroom Kirby immediately took his seat near the window, only to jump back up a second later nearly knocking his own desk over! A few students who were already in the room turned and looked at him puzzled, feeling his ears start to heat up in embarrassment Kirby quickly put on his best game face,

"What!?"

He snapped at the other students while shooting them all a dirty look. Some of them instantly looked away; others didn't seem fazed by his remark or attitude and looked away on their own account.

Kirby stood there for a moment staring at his desk and chair as more students began to file into the classroom. He had forgotten that he needed to sit down gently thanks to his battered backside! Knowing he couldn't stand there forever he eventually eased his way into his chair being extra careful not to cause himself anymore pain than necessary.

Shortly after the class had gotten underway the small jock found himself growing increasingly uncomfortable. The pressure from sitting in the hard, wooden, cushion-less chair was causing his butt cheeks to throb with an intense amount of pain. As a result he continuously kept wiggling in his seat to try and get comfortable; the movement in turn caused the old chair to creak in a highly annoying manner.

After about 10 minutes of wiggling and creaking other student in the class started to get agitated by the sound and glanced in his direction. It wasn't long before Mr. Galloway too caught on to the aggravating noise.

"Is there a problem Mr. Olsen?" The English teacher questioned from his desk sounding a bit dazed.

Looking up from his work Kirby glanced around to find everyone staring at him, apparently he had been oblivious to how much noise he was making.

"I, uh… No sir… I think my chair has a bad leg is all, I'll try to be quiet!"

With a simple nod of the head Mr. Galloway turned his attention back to his _'tea'_.

The remainder of the class seemed to lag by slower than hell, when it finally ended Kirby waited for everyone else to leave as it was painful although a major relief at the same time to rise from his seat. He eased out of his chair once the classroom was empty, thankful that he could finally get off his ass and tried his best to walk like he normally did and not like someone who had been hit by a truck.

He had already decided that he was going to skip lunch for the day in an effort to avoid having to sit on or at anything, hence the term _'lunch table'_. Since he wouldn't be joining his friends in the cafeteria he thought he'd take a little stroll around campus just to get some fresh air and clear his mind. Besides he was a jock! He couldn't run and hide because of a minor discrepancy! He had a reputation to uphold!

Rounding the side of the main building the schools parking lot came into view and Kirby instantly felt himself grow uncomfortable. The schools parking lot was where Trent hung out at, and although chances were he was probably in the cafeteria or had run into town to grab a bite to eat Kirby still considered the possibility of running into him. Knowing Trent, Kirby knew the blond wasn't going to let him by with just a simple wave of the hand or nod of the head or an exchange of glances. Despite that he still kept moving in his original direction, although he didn't want to make a public scene, which Trent loved to do, Kirby still wanted to see him.

Finally reaching the side of the building he was surprised to find the parking lot completely empty. Pausing in his walk he stood there looking around but none of the bullies were present. Figuring he was alone he decided to take a closer look. Moving further from the side walk and closer to the parking lot he was suddenly startled by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist, pinning his own arms to his sides, and lifting him off his feet.

"Oh Shit!" Kirby screeched,

"It's Russell!" He thought to himself, "I wandered into his territory and now he wants me dead, I should have known better! He's gonna kill me!"

However it only took Kirby a brief moment to dismiss that theory and realize that whoever had seized hold of him didn't seem to be interested in harming him.

"Trent!?" He questioned the stranger, still not certain exactly who had captured him so to speak.

The person let out a small chuckle and still holding him around his waist began to venture further into the parking lot, and closer towards the garage of the auto shop. Although the chuckle had been a light and short one, Kirby instantly recognized who it belonged to.

"Trent you idiot!" He halfway shouted, "Put me down before someone see's us!"

Trent laughed a bit harder this time, "Relax baby, everyone's too busy stuffing their faces, it's just you and me!"

The blonde whispered in his ear before gently setting him down next to the cobblestone wall. Kirby didn't have time to turn around and face Trent on his own before the blond grabbed him by his shoulders, spun him around and pinned him against the wall. A devilish smirk was painted on the blonde's face as he began to lean in for a kiss, but Kirby was not about to oblige. Seizing control of the situation he was quick to push Trent away.

"Stop it!" He demanded, frantically glancing around for signs of anyone who could have been watching. "I told you not in public, someone might see us!"

Ignoring the fact that he had nearly been shoved on his ass, Trent wasted no time in approaching the small jock again.

"You really need to relax!" Trent told him while still smirking, "You worry too much baby!"

Kirby felt his cheeks turn red as he held out a hand to keep the promiscuous boy at bay.

"Alright Gaylord that's enough!" Kirby insisted, but the remark fell on deaf ears as Trent continued to try and frisk him.

"What are you so worried about? No one cares if we're gay or not!" The taller male tried to persuade him.

"Like hell they don't!" Kirby insisted.

"What difference does it make?" Trent went on still trying to reach for the jock who was struggling to keep him away.

"Besides… I missed you… we haven't seen each other in a couple of days." His expression softened as he ceased his efforts to advance on the smaller boy and gently grabbed one of his hands and held it against his own face. Kirby felt his heart lurch at the taller boy's confession and gesture as he lost the will power to keep Trent away. Aware of the effect his remark had on him, Trent eagerly sought his opportunity to get close. Reaching out and grabbing the boy, he pulled him into a warm embrace.

For a brief moment Kirby relaxed into Trent's arms taking the time to enjoy his company, he could have stayed like that forever, but that would mean allowing other people to come by and see them, and that was not an option. Starting to worry that someone was watching, Kirby unwillingly decided to break the hug off.

"Trent," He whispered, while placing his hands on his chest, "I missed you too, but come on we have to stop!"

Deciding to comply for once, Trent released the small boy and smiled down at him.

"So!" He began merrily, "Whacha been up to?"

Kirby smiled at him before answering, "Nothing much, just hanging out with the guys and practicing on the field is all."

Trent blinked at him before licking his bottom lip and shifting his weight to one foot. "What happened with you and that shrink you had to go see?"

Kirby blinked at him, "Oh yeah,"

He had nearly forgotten about going to see Dr. Bambillo several days ago, but Trent mentioning it to him now brought back memories of the awkward meeting with the doctor. Reminding him of not just going to see the man but of everything they discussed which consisted mainly of his relationship with Trent. Kirby felt his face turn a slight shade of pink as he looked up at the boy.

"Nothing much happened," He began, not planning on going into full detail on his conversation with the doctor.

"He just asked me a few questions was all and then told me I could leave." Kirby ended it there hoping it would be enough to satisfy him and that he would drop the issue, Trent however wanted far more information.

"What kind of questions did he ask?" The blond questioned while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Kirby cocked one eyebrow at Trent a bit agitated by the fact that he wanted to know more. Sighing, he quickly made up questions to elaborate off of.

"Well you know… just the typical height, weight, and body mass and what not… that's all!" He lied, hoping Trent would by it, but he clearly didn't. It was now Trent who arched an eyebrow and Kirby tensed a bit.

"Ha! You think I'm stupid don't you?" Trent questioned with a big grin on his face, "You weren't sent into town to go see a shrink for a simple check up! That's the nurse's job!"

Kirby's eyes widened at Trent's remark and he knew that the bully knew that there had been more to his meeting with Dr. Bambillo.

"Come on Kirb! Don't hide things from me." Trent reached out and gently ran a finger along Kirby's jaw and chin before the small jock forcefully shoved his hand away. The bully's grin grew wider as Kirby stood there silent.

"If you don't want to talk I can always force the words out of you!" Trent teased, taking a step closer. Anyone else would have taken the words as a threat but to Kirby they were a major turn on! Feeling his pressure start to rise he looked down at the ground hesitant to speak. At this point Trent reached out and seized hold of his arm in an iron like grip, heeding the warning Kirby decided to comply.

"Alright alright I'll talk!"

The blonde let go and shoved his hand back into his pocket as he waited for the brunette to start talking. Looking up at the bully Kirby sighed again.

"Alright, you remember how you told me to go see the nurse about my… my backside right?" Trent grinned at the question, "Yeah, I remember!"

Kirby folded his lips in at the boy's amusement, "Well when she saw how bad it was she apparently thought that I had been abused by someone, but she didn't say that to me because I kept insisting that it wasn't anything serious." Kirby paused and stood silent while staring at Trent.

"Go on!" The blond insisted.

Licking his dry lips Kirby blinked several times before continuing, "Well, being that she thought I had been abused and didn't want to tell her about it, she sent me to go and see Dr. Bambillo in town!" Kirby paused again, he really didn't want to continue but he knew that Trent wanted all the details.

"And?" Trent questioned eagerly.

"And he questioned me on my injuries!" Kirby halfway shouted.

Trent threw his head back letting out a puff of air before looking down at Kirby again,

"I see how it is!" He laughed, "You want to do this the hard way!"

As he pulled both of his hand out of his pockets Kirby instantly caught on to what he was doing.

"Wait wait wait Trent!" He pleaded, although he wasn't at all for public display of affection part of him still wanted Trent to ruff him up, but not there in the parking lot for the world to see!

"Alright then Kirb! Be a good little boy and tell me what went on unless you want me to discipline you!" Trent warned in an amused manner.

Kirby briefly considered being _'disobedient_' just for the punishment that he actually enjoyed, but he knew that if Trent did decide to punish him it would be right then and there and he wouldn't wait till later when they were alone.

Leaning against the cobblestone wall Kirby rubbed his temples knowing that he was now out of options.

"When I went to see the doctor and he questioned me about my welted ass, I kinda… of…well… I kinda…told him about you…and me…" Trent continued to smirk with amusement while Kirby looked away in embarrassment.

"Wow! You actually told somebody about us! Kirby I'm shocked!" The bully continued to tease him, knowing how secretive and paranoid the brunette was about his sexuality and their relationship.

"Trent!" Kirby protested, "God! Don't make this anymore difficult for me than it already is!"

Trent burst out laughing, "Alright, alright! I'm sorry, go ahead!"

Growing even more embarrassed Kirby continued,

"After I told him about us and it was obvious that I was... you know… he asked me about the nature of my relationship with you, if we were an item or if it was just sex."

It was at this point that Tent though about stopping Kirby as he knew how difficult it was for him to talk about something of this magnitude, but he eventually decided against it. He hated how the boy was so uncomfortable about everything concerning the two of them, so he had made it his secret goal, to do whatever he could to get him to face the issue, hoping it would help him to relax.

"I explained to him that we were dating and that everything that went on between the two of us was in fact consensual…" Kirby stopped as he felt himself grow very emotional, Trent's grin finally melted off his face as he caught the jocks distress.

"What's wrong!?" He questioned, starting to think that maybe it was a mistake to get Kirby to talk about something that he clearly didn't want to. Lifting his hands Trent placed them on Kirby's shoulders staring down at the shorter male with a look of concern on his face.

"I… it…he went on to say that you must really care about me to do so much for me… you know… with the rough sex, the secrecy, and the front we put on in front of everybody else…"

Trent stood there slightly confused, figuring that there was more to it he continued to listen.

"Hearing someone else say something like that made me realize how much I ask of you and how little I give in return…" Kirby's voice trailed off as he finished speaking.

Trent continued to stand there with his hands on Kirby's shoulders letting everything he had finally told him sink in, especially that last part. Moments passed and neither of them said a word before it was Trent who finally decided to break the silence. Looking at Kirby he could tell that he was a bit upset, he didn't like to see him hurt on an emotional level because it hurt him too. Now that he had gotten the information he wanted he figured that he needed to lighten the mood, literally.

"Look man, don't worry about that, it's cool, you give me plenty in return whether you realize it or not!" Kirby looked up into his blue eyes not catching the hidden meaning behind his words.

"Trent, you're just saying that, you do so much for me that's inconvenient for you, but noting I do benefits you, I just feel so selfish… I'm sorry!" Kirby's voice was low as he spoke and held a sincere tone to it.

Trent grew silent as an idea began to hatch in his mind,

"I'll tell you what; you want to make it up to the Trent Man?" He asked with a small smile on his face,

"I do!" Kirby quickly answered, "But!" He continued, "I… well… I…ugh God!"

Trent knew what he was referring to as he listened to him struggle to find the right words. There was a momentary pause as the two stood silent, then suddenly and without any sort of warning Trent grabbed Kirby by his arms and spun him around to face the wall. Kirby found his face mashed up against the cobblestone with his arms pinned behind his back.

"Trent, What are you doing!?" Kirby screeched knowing full well what Trent was doing.

"Shut up!" The bully ordered as he pushed himself up against Kirby. The shorter of the two instantly felt the erection in Trent's pants press firmly up against his heavily damaged ass. A shiver of pleasure ran down Kirby's spine that he was unable to hide,

"You wanna make it up to me don't you?" Trent whispered in his ear, Kirby opened his mouth to speak but instead he accidentally let a moan escape his lips,

"Unhhh!" The small jock instantly bit his bottom lip to shut himself up,

"I do want to make it up to you," He finally managed to get out only to have two fingers shoved into his mouth afterwards. Closing his lips around the digits Kirby forgot where he was as he allowed himself to get lost in the euphoric bliss. Releasing the jocks arms Trent used his free hand to pull the back of Kirby's tan slacks down exposing his horribly battered ass.

He smiled at the sight of Kirby's rear end, proud of his work as he went about massaging the sensitive fanny. Kirby placed his now free hands on the wall in front of him to help steady himself, he had gotten so lost in the sensation he was getting from Trent that he became oblivious to the fact that anyone could walk up on the two of them and they could be seen.

Realizing he had gotten him right where he wanted him, Trent pulled his fingers from Kirby's mouth, a thin trail of spit followed as he prepared them to prod at the boy's back door. Kirby shuddered violently as he felt Trent's thick fingers began to enter him.

Just as he was about to push past the tight ring of muscle, they were both startled back to reality by the sound of the bell ringing that signaled the end of lunch and the start of afternoon classes. Trent grunted as he realized that he wasn't going to be able to take this as far as he had hoped. Kirby on the other hand had a completely different reaction, the bell that had rung served as an interruption to Trent but to Kirby it had been more like an alarm! An alarm that woke him up from the dream he had been lost in. Coming back down to earth his eyes suddenly snapped open and his body tensed as he grew fully aware of what the hell he was doing and where the hell he was doing it at!

Absolutely horrified at his own behavior, he brought one of his elbows down and back catching Trent right in the abdomen, the blond released him as he backed up and doubled over in pain.

"Kirby what the hell!?" He croaked out angrily, although he already knew why he had been elbowed in the gut, as this most certainly wasn't the first time Kirby had done so.

Quickly pulling his pants back up Kirby bolted in the direction of the school not once looking back and leaving Trent to regain his stamina alone. Unbeknownst to Kirby and while still bent over in pain, Trent began to laugh to himself as he looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of the small jock disappearing around a corner.

Heading out of the clubhouse onto the football field, Kirby pushed the door open and glanced around in an uneasy manner. He was the last one out as he had made certain to procrastinate in getting ready for practice. He would have died of humiliation if any of the other jocks caught sight of his mangled derriere! Even though them actually seeing it wouldn't mean that his secret was out it still would have been pure hell to have to explain to the entire team why his ass looked like it had gone through a meat grinder. Then again, what business did any of them have looking at his ass?

Making his way out to the field he allowed himself to continuously get lost in thought as images of his encounter with Trent earlier that day crossed his mind. Kirby ran his tongue across his bottom lip as he stared down at the grass he was trailing through, for the later part of the day he hadn't been able to focus on anything except Trent!

"Damn him!" Kirby grunted to himself completely oblivious to the speeding football flying in his direction. It wasn't until the far from soft ball collided with his head causing him to crash to the ground, did he even realize that some of the other jocks had been yelling for him to watch out!

With his face buried in the grass Kirby laid there letting what had clearly just happened to him sink in. Knowing he looked like a pure fool he hesitated to get up, he wanted to stay there a while longer to avoid having to explain to the other jocks what happened. Maybe if he didn't move he would melt into the grass or maybe they would ignore him, but he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

He was spared the painstaking task of getting up himself as he was suddenly yanked up by one of his arms by none other than the football captain Ted Thompson.

"Yo kirb you alright!?" The large jock questioned sounding a bit worried while he continued to dangle the smaller boy in the air by his arm. Kirby shook his head a bit which was spinning due to the impact from both the ground and the football. He stared at Ted blankly for a moment before it finally registered in his mind that he needed to respond.

"Y…Yeah I'm… okay…" He barely managed to get out, not actually sure himself if he was truly okay or not.

Setting him on the ground Ted stared down at him somewhat bewildered,

"Dude!" He began after a moment, "What the hell happened? I mean I thought you would catch that, like seriously bro!"

Placing a hand against his now throbbing head Kirby quickly made up an excuse,

"My bad Ted I wasn't paying attention!" Granted it was a weak excuse, Ted sighed but accepted it.

"Try to stay focused man! We have to be on our game!" The large male informed him.

Kirby shook his head in acknowledgment, he thought Ted would run off after that leaving him to his own affair but he didn't. He stood there and it wasn't until Kirby looked up at him that he instantly suspected why the other jock hadn't left yet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ted asked again this time in a low voice.

Kirby instantly looked away not wanting to make eye contact with him; he didn't need for anything from his past to resurface again.

"Yeah I'm fine…" He insisted taking a step back.

Ted stared at the small boy a moment longer before he leaned down and picked up the football that had struck Kirby; he tossed it in the air once, then twice, all the while eyes not leaving the smaller male.

"Alright…" He finally told him as he turned to go.

When he was sure Ted was no longer staring at him Kirby looked up and watched him hurry away. He took a deep breath and allowed the hand that had been against his head to drop to his side when out of nowhere he got a strange feeling. For some unknown reason he sought to look up to the top of the stairs between the bleachers only to barely catch a glimpse of Trent leaving the area.

"Damn it!"

Kirby cursed under his breath, he was on his way back to the boy's dorm, his skin was still slightly wet due to the fact that he had just gotten out of the showers in the gym. Eager to go and find Trent he had rushed in drying off not doing a very good job of it which explained his slightly moist appearance. It was starting to get late, the sun had partially set and twilight had fallen. Hurrying up the steps to the boy's dorm he quickly pushed the door open only to stop dead in his tracks. Standing there in front of him was Trent.

They stared at one another for a moment, Trent with a look that clearly read,

'What the fuck!?'

Kirby with one that was of slight confusion and surprise. Remembering where they were Kirby looked around to see if anyone had noticed the two of them. Being that is was so late in the day the dorm was pretty lively at the moment, there were boys roaming up and down the hall and plenty of them hanging around in the common room.

Not wanting to draw attention to them Kirby decided to bypass Trent without a word figuring they could meet up in secrecy later, however Trent had other ideas. Just as Kirby went to move past him he reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. Stunned, Kirby turned and blanched at him, he stood there for a second with his mouth agape.

Trent merely glared at him out of the corner of his eye. Knowing he had to put his foot down before the blond got out of hand Kirby sought control of the situation.

"Get off jerk wad!" He spat while snatching his arm away and shooting Trent a dirty look.

A few of the boys who were in the hall glanced in their direction, but they didn't think much of it and turned their attention elsewhere. Trent went about folding his arms while staring down at the smaller boy.

"Give it a rest Kirby!" There was a hint of anger behind his tone.

Instantly recognizing that something was wrong, Kirby attempted to convince Trent to come to him later,

"Trent!" He practically whispered, "Not now, we'll talk later!"

Kirby hoped the blond bully would go for it but sadly that wasn't the case. Folding his lips in, Trent completely ignored his request,

"No, how about we talk now!" He insisted not really whispering himself.

At this point Kirby took a step back before turning to leave, "Trent please, not now!" He begged, but Trent was clearly not in the mood to play the game.

"Come here!" He halfway shouted and again other students turned to look in their direction.

"Where are you going!?" He questioned even louder than before when Kirby didn't come back.

Without another word Kirby quickly hurried down the hall to his room wanting to get away from Trent for the time being and out of everyone else's line of sight. Although the encounter hadn't amounted to much, Kirby still found himself humiliated that Trent would even think about approaching him like that in front of other people. Reaching his door he quickly pushed it open stepped inside and turned to close it, but to his surprise he found Trent standing in the doorway with an angry expression on his face.

Dumbstruck, Kirby went to quickly shut the door only to have his attempt to do so foiled by Trent who countered by shoving the door open and forcing his way inside. The jock quickly backed up eyes wide at what the bully was doing; chances were some of the people in the hall had seen him come in. Panicked and starting to get angry at the other boy's behavior Kirby tried to get him to leave.

"Trent!?" He shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Get the fuck out of here!"

Kirby went to shove the blond out of his room but stopped when Trent quickly closed the door behind him and locked it. The small jock stopped dead in his tracks not sure what to make of the situation. The two stood there staring at one another for a moment before Trent finally broke the silence,

"So…" he began with a false sense of enthusiasm while folding his arms again. "What were you and Ted talking about on the field earlier!?" The words were literally growled out.

Kirby's jaw nearly hit the floor as everything that had just taken place started to make sense now that he was able to put two and two together. Trent was angry with him, that much had been obvious but the reason behind his anger had not until just now. He had seen him and Ted of all people having a conversation on the field, what he didn't see though was what had happened before then.

"Trent wait a minute now let me explain it's not what you think!" Kirby quickly tried to douse his anger but Trent was a ticking time bomb.

One would think that him talking to Ted was no problem with Trent, Kirby was on the football team and Ted was the captain of said team, so no problem right?

Wrong!

Although some time had passed, just before Kirby had gotten together with Trent the boy had had a crush on Ted, but believing that his feelings for the football captain were one sided he turned his attention to Trent only to find out a short while later that Ted may have had his eyes on him after all. That however caused Trent to become extremely jealous whenever he even heard the name Ted.

Unfolding his arms Trent balled up both of his fist, "If you even think! If you fucking think…."

"Trent!" Kirby cut him off, "I'm not thinking about anything and I'm not going to do anything! Nothing happened between the two of us! He was just seeing if I was alright or not!"

Kirby had practically yelled to the top of his lungs at the other boy, his emotions had started to run high being that Trent was clearly accusing him of cheating causing him to become angry in turn and for a moment he didn't really care if anyone heard the two of them arguing or not. Trent cocked one eyebrow at Kirby's half assed explanation,

"Seeing if you were okay about what!?" He shouted back with a look on his face that made it obvious that he didn't believe him.

Clenching his teeth, Kirby struggled to control his rage, if it was one thing he couldn't stand it was being falsely accused of cheating!

"Would it fucking kill you to stop jumping to all these wild ass conclusion all the god damn time!?" It was now Kirby who balled up his fist and the two boys got in each other's faces.

"First of all _you_ clearly didn't see what happened before _'he'_ started talking to _me_!" Kirby shouted in Trent's face,

"Well I'm listening!" Trent spoke with an unwavering amount of sarcasm and anger in his voice.

"_I_ came out onto the field to join the other guys for practice, but _I_ was so distracted with thoughts of '_you_' on my mind _I_ wasn't paying attention and ended up getting hit in the head with a football and knocked to the fucking ground! Then _Ted_ came running over to see if _I_ was okay because _he_ had been the one to throw the damn ball and that's when _you_ saw him talking to _me_!" Getting the entire story out in one breath Kirby breathed heavily as he finished yelling.

Trent stood there for a minute before his expression began to soften just a bit; silence fell between the two of them as Kirby waited for a response.

Trent seemed to be contemplating something as he looked down at the floor still harboring an angry expression and then back up at Kirby.

"Are you serious?" He questioned in a low voice not sure if he should believe him or not.

Kirby felt a lump in his throat, "Yes Trent I am just a serious as a heart attack! I was so busy thinking about you that I didn't see the ball coming and got hit by it and then Ted ran over to see if I was okay! There was nothing more to it and there is nothing going on between me and him, I am on the football team and Ted is the captain of the football team that I am on so whether either of us like it or not I will have to talk to him from time to time!"

Trent slowly closed his eyes at hearing Kirby's explanation; he would at the very least admit to himself that he felt like a fool for jumping to conclusions so quickly. Looking at Kirby again he slowly started to shake his head in acknowledgement.

"You know I can't stand the thought of you with someone else…" There was a strain in the bully's voice.

Moving in closer Kirby buried his face into Trent's chest; he grabbed a handful of the bully's shirt clenching it tightly in his fist.

"You do not, you fucking do not have to worry about me being with anybody else Trent." There was a blatant tremor in Kirby's voice as well.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy Trent buried his face in the top of his damp hair, as he did so he took notice of the prominent lump he could feel protruding from his scalp. The discovery which served as physical evidence of Kirby's story completely doused any remaining flames of Trent's anger and suspicion.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered to him.

A moment of silence fell between the two of them as they got lost in the emotion of the moment; Kirby pulled away and looked up at Trent.

The next thing the blond knew he was seeing stars as he stumbled backwards and his mouth hurt badly, evidently Kirby had gone about punching him in the face. Throwing his hand up to his now busted mouth Trent blanched at him. The small jock held a look that consisted of hurt and anger.

"Don't you ever accuse me of cheating ever again!" He whispered with another quiver in his voice and tears pooling in his eyes.

"You know something Trent," Kirby began in an almost nonchalant manner, completely ignoring the fact that the other boy was bleeding. "

"As much as I love you I can't help but to think that you are in a sense my toy. You're there for me when I need you and even when I don't. Sometimes I want to play with you and other times I don't care for you. There are even those day where I consider getting rid of you because for a moment I'll feel like I don't need you anymore, but at the end of the day I always end up keeping you around because I can't wrap my mind around the thought of being without you. On top of all of that I refuse to share you with anybody else because you belong to me and nobody else so you should know by now that you don't have to worry about sharing me with anybody else because I too am yours and yours alone…"

Trent stood there staring at Kirby for a moment, the words bore deep into his mind as he had never heard the boy say anything even remotely similar to that before. Sure he had referred to him as his toy in the past but this was the first time he had gone into detail as to why he did so.

Trent slowly brought his hand down from his bloodied mouth all the while his eyes not leaving Kirby's and out of nowhere he lunged at the smaller boy, knocking him backwards onto his bed and landing on top of him pinning him to his mattress.

"No Kirby, that's where you're very wrong! _You_ are my toy and you my little toy are going to be pissin blood by the time I'm done with you tonight!"

Kirby gazed up at the blond on top of him happy that he had reacted to the blow and the remark the way he did. Although he meant every word he had said, he knew it would piss Trent off and now he was about to get exactly what he wanted from him.

Trent gently ran a hand up under Kirby's blue sweater, only to dig his nails into his skin and forcefully drag them back down his stomach. Kirby winced a bit at the painful sensation the action brought but didn't protest. Trent repeated the action delighting in the red welts that were forming on the jock; his other hand was currently going about undoing his belt and sliding it from around his waist.

Kirby laid there and watched eagerly as Trent slid his belt out of the loops in his pants and folded it in his hand. Pulling his own shirt up to fully expose his upper torso he was literally inviting the bully, his bully to abuse his body.

Raising the belt above his head and without an ounce of hesitation, Trent quickly brought it down striking Kirby across his stomach, the lashing sound it made was loud but neither of them cared. A violent shudder coursed through Kirby's body when he felt the belt lash across his bare skin. Anybody else would have thought he was crazy for enjoying something most other people would deem painful but not Trent, he had been giddy about the idea of inflicting pain on the smaller boy right off the bat.

Loving the reaction Kirby had to the first strike Trent wasted very little time in hitting him again and again and again and just as before every single time the boy's behavior indicated that he did indeed enjoy being hurt like this.

Numerous strikes later Trent tossed his belt aside and took a brief moment to survey Kirby's chest and stomach, it was covered in swollen red welts; some of them had lines and beads of blood forming on top of them. Trent took one of his hands and again dug his nails into the boy's body, raking them downward smearing the blood across his torso in an almost psychotic manner.

Looking even further down he noticed the bulge in Kirby's pants as he too had gotten hard, Trent paused in his abuse to Kirby so that he could start undressing himself. All for taking this as far as possible Kirby began to strip himself from his spot on the bed. They were both quick in removing their clothes, not the least bit interested in being romantic or sexy about it. Mere moments later and the two of them were completely nude; Trent climbed back on top of the small boy and quickly brought his lips down to meet his.

The kiss was a fierce one, their tongues and lips wrestled with one another's only to have their teeth brought into the equation in an effort to draw blood. As Trent began to sink his teeth into Kirby's bottom lip the jock gave a slight push at his chest indicating that he didn't want him to break any skin there. Easing up, Trent unwilling released the boys lip from the grip of his teeth. Leaving any marks that could easily be seen by anybody else was a no no, and as bad as he wanted to, Trent decided to spare him the embarrassment of having to explain an apparent busted lip to anybody even though he was going to have to do so himself.

Once they had separated their faces and just as he had done earlier that day, Trent took two of his fingers and stuck them into Kirby's mouth, the small jock sucked on them eagerly making sure to coat them with plenty of saliva as he knew where else Trent intended to stick them. Trent watched with a look of lust on his face as Kirby encased his lips around his fingers, the warm moist cavern of his mouth had him on edge, he wanted to move things along and get to the good stuff but at the same time he knew they couldn't have the fun they wanted if they rushed. Once the two digits were moist enough, Trent withdrew them from Kirby's mouth; sitting up on his knees he was quick to lift one of the boy's legs so that he could access his other entrance. Kirby closed his eyes eager to feel Trent penetrate him. It was something he had wanted for days since the last time it happened, but being so concerned with keeping their relationship a secret they didn't get to see each other let alone have sex as much as they wanted to. A few seconds went by and nothing happened, opening his eyes to see what the holdup was, Kirby looked down at Trent to find a devilish grin plastered on his face.

The small jock stared up at the blond bully puzzled, completely clueless as to what he was smiling about. Releasing Kirby's leg from his grip Trent tapped his thigh indicating that he wanted him to roll over on his stomach. Kirby did so without any objection, a bit bothered by the fact that Trent didn't forcibly make him roll over. He let the thought go figuring that he potentially had something else in store for him that would make up for his lack of abuse.

Smiling to himself and at the sight of Kirby's battered butt, Trent leaned over top of him grabbing hold of the back of his arms and pinning them to the bed. At this point Kirby caught on to what was about to happen and braced himself, Trent was about to penetrate him without any preparation, he had pinned his arms down so that he couldn't try to get away. An overwhelming bout of anticipation fueled Kirby as this would be a first for him. Feeling Trent's thick erection brush up against his ass he tensed a bit as he knew the intrusion would be painful but he didn't care, he welcomed the pain with open arms. The thought and anticipation of the pain he knew he was about to receive sent shivers down his spine and he knew that Trent knew him well enough to give it to him fast and hard.

"Nervous?" The blond asked in a low husky voice, his tone borderline teasing.

Kirby lifted his head up off the mattress, and turned it to the side to look back at Trent.

"If I say no will you fuck me till I bleed?" Kirby responded,

Trent smiled and licked his bottom lip, without another word he pushed himself inside of the small jock and made certain that he was all but gentle in doing so.

Kirby instantly pressed his face into the mattress in an attempt to muffle a scream he couldn't hold back. He felt the bully's swollen cock tear through his ass relentlessly, as the boy wasted no time in thrusting in and out, not allowing him any time to adjust to the intrusion.

Trent watched himself slide in and out of his lover, delighting in the way his bruised ass cheeks jolted every time he thrust inside of him. Despite entering the other teen without any preparation he still knew that he was being entirely too gentle for Kirby's taste. Looking off to the side he spotted the belt he had beaten him across his chest and stomach with earlier, still thrusting and attempting to regain his rational senses, he released one of the boy's arms and reached over to grab it.

Wrapping the leather end of the belt around his hand he allowed the buckle to remain free knowing it would do far more damage that the other end would.

Kirby was too busy enjoying the sensation of Trent hammering his ass to realize that he had obtained the belt. Trent was aware of Kirby's obliviousness and grinned knowing that the jock was in for a rude awakening.

Reeling his arm back he brought the belt buckle down across Kirby's already marred ass as hard as he possibly could. The brunette screamed into the mattress and knotted both his hands up into the blankets as felt the cold metal cut into his flesh.

It hurt like hell but at the same time it still turned him on even more than he already was, he could feel his own erection mashed painfully in between his body and the bed but with Trent riding his ass and tearing it to pieces with the belt buckle there wasn't anything he could do to relieve himself of the tension.

With the one strike he had delivered and while still pumping Kirby's ass, Trent stared at the spot he had struck and watched delightfully as a thick line of blood pooled on top of the area and began to spread.

Satisfied with the damage his new found weapon would cause, he decided to take full advantage of it. He struck Kirby again, this time causing a violent tremor to course over the boy's body.

He was about to strike a third time but paused when Kirby opened his mouth to speak,

"Ah, Thank you sir, may I have some more?" He moaned out to let the other teen know that he didn't want him to stop anytime soon.

Trent was barely able to stifle a laugh at the remark, feeling himself about to reach his height he suddenly and slowly pulled out of Kirby.

The jock moaned at the emptiness, although he loved to be hurt during sex he didn't like to be teased, Trent on the other hand loved to tease him.

"Kirby baby, you miss me already?" He questioned in a teasing manner,

Kirby merely whined a bit and attempted to move his ass up and back a little in a desperate attempt to get Trent back inside of him.

Realizing what he was doing Trent sought the opportunity to tease him even further.

He brought the belt buckle down across Kirby's lower back creating another bloody laceration; Kirby winced in agony and pleasure at the painful sensation and ceased his attempts to resume being fucked.

"You're so impatient," Trent continued to tease him, "Good things come to those who wait baby."

The words were unbelievably torturing to Kirby, which was why he didn't like to be teased, because to him words hurt worse and did far more damage, sometimes too much damage as compared to physical objects.

"Please!" Kirby began to beg,

"Please what?" Trent continued to verbally torment him knowing that it was driving him crazy in more ways than one.

"Please fuck me!" Kirby moaned out

Trent chuckled at the remark, "That's a good little biatch!" He practically growled in the other boy's ear.

Dropping the belt next to him on the bed, he reached up under Kirby's hips and began to tug indicating that he wanted him to prop his ass up. Kirby did so with no objection, anything to have Trent inside of him as soon as possible.

Trent sat up on his knees and pressed the head of his dick against Kirby's entrance; he didn't penetrate him like he wanted to but simply continued teasing him, rubbing the head up and down across his back door.

"AGH! TRENT!" Kirby halfway shouted,

Trent pulled away, "Keep talking and I'll leave you hanging right here!" He warned the other boy.

Knowing for a fact that Trent most certainly would end their escapade right then and there Kirby buried his face back into the mattress, he knew he had no choice but to comply if he wanted to be pleasured again.

Trent resumed teasing his ass with his cock, delighting in the whimpers that repeatedly came from his lover due to his frustration at not being filled. He would have continued to do so much longer if he wasn't about to go insane himself. Not wanting to keep playing around anymore, Trent went about viciously digging his nails into Kirby's back and dragging them across his skin towards his ass. Anyone else would have cried out in agony but Kirby moaned out in pleasure.

Trent pushed himself back inside of Kirby this time intending to finish the deed; he delighted in the warm sensation of Kirby's tight heat enclosed around his swollen cock. Kirby too continued to moan at the pleasure he was receiving. It was times like this that he was glad his roommate, one of the nerds was too afraid of him to even stay in the room so normally he had the place to himself, thus allowing he and Trent to spend time together and have sex and not have to worry too much about being interrupted.

Trent eventually began to thrust harder and faster, Kirby naturally began to cry out in pain but Trent didn't slow down, not to be cruel but because he knew that Kirby didn't want him to slow down. He looked down to watch himself and wasn't the least bit surprised to see blood beginning to seep out of Kirby's ass.

If this was anyone else, _anyone else_ and Trent would have stopped for fear of hurting them, but this wasn't anybody else, this was Kirby and Kirby wanted to be hurt, he wanted to be fucked like a nasty little whore; he wanted to have his ass hammered so hard that it started to bleed.

Picking the belt back up Trent reached forward while still thrusting and grabbed a fistful of Kirby's hair, the jock hissed in pain. The hissing soon turned into gasp for air when Trent took the liberty of wrapping the belt he had retrieved around his neck. The fear of not being able to breath and choked to death only heightened Kirby's pleasure, Trent laid down on top of him so that his mouth was right next to the jocks ear.

Kirby dropped his ass out of the air so that they were both now lying flat. With his mouth still next to Kirby's ear, Trent didn't say anything he instead took his teeth and nipped at it, and whenever the brunette attempted to turn his head Trent would bite down harder causing him to hold the position he was in.

Knowing full well that Kirby's dick was probably throbbing due to neglect, Trent used his free hand to grab one of Kirby's arms and roll both of them onto their sides. Getting the message Kirby lifted his leg so that Trent could continue sexing him, his lungs were starting to burn due to a depletion of oxygen and he began to inadvertently struggle. Trent loosened the belt around his neck by a mere inch or so, not enough so that he could breathe comfortably but just enough so that he didn't accidentally choke him to death.

Remembering the reason for rolling the two of them on their sides, Trent reached around to Kirby's groin, encased his fingers around his lover's tool and began to roughly pump.

Despite still being choked damn near to death Kirby let out another moan, the loudest one so far not caring for the moment if anyone heard him or not. Both drool and tears began to run down the side of his face and drip onto the bed, thanks to the tears that were caused by him being choked his nose started to run as well but he couldn't have cared less at the moment about how he looked as he was too high on pleasure to take anything else into consideration.

Some time later Kirby felt himself approach his release, as the sensation he was getting from being fucked up the ass, strangled, and jacked off at the same time after receiving a violent beating to his body was more than enough to send him on a euphoric trip to another dimension.

Trent felt himself approaching his release and this time he didn't pull out, he allowed himself to blow inside of Kirby, filling his anus with his warm release. Kirby came mere seconds later, spilling his seed all over Trent's hand and the bed. Trent continued to both thrust and pump making certain to milk both of them for every drop they had to give and then some.

Feeling both dicks start to grow soft Trent release Kirby and pulled himself out of him, a thick trail of both blood and seamen stretched from his tool to Kirby's entrance running down one of his ass cheeks. It wasn't until Kirby reached up and began to pull at his fingers did Trent realize that he still had the belt around his neck. He quickly let go of it and Kirby relished the air that now flowed freely to his abused lungs.

Allowing his leg to drop down Kirby laid there attempting to catch his breath and come back down to earth when he felt Trent shifting around behind him. Wanting to see his face he went about rolling over to his other side so that he was facing him. Trent had been lying on his back, both his groin and hand covered in body fluids, he looked at Kirby and then at his hand before bringing it closer to his mouth. He gave it a lick, marveling at the taste of his lover's sweet release. Kirby watched through bleary sight as he had been on the verge of passing out a moment ago, bringing his own hand up to his face he used the back of it to wipe away some of the drool, nose drippings and tears that covered it.

He and Trent stared at one another, both panting like worn out dogs that had just ran a hundred meter dash. After catching their breath Trent rolled onto his side to face Kirby and brought the cum covered hand up in between their faces. Thinking nothing of it they both went about cleaning the mess from Trent's hand with their tongues, making certain to lap up every single drop. Oral sex hadn't been a part of this episode so they both welcomed the tasty treat as if they were sharing an ice cream cone.

Once they were done the two of them slid in closer to one another, Trent reached down and pulled the blanket up over their nude bodies as it had long since grown dark outside so it was pretty much time for bed.

Moments passed and neither of them said a word, they simply took delight in enjoying each other's presence, both happy to be near the other. Kirby felt his eye lids start to grow heavy; he closed them with absolutely no objection to sleeping.

"I Love you," Trent suddenly and groggily spoke up just as the sleep overtook Kirby.

"I Love you," Was the last thing the small jock said before he dozed off.

Author's Note: Well people there you have it! I did the best I could to keep both of them in character, my reason for portraying them the way I did though is based off of my own personal interpretation of Kirby's line of dialogue: "Thank you sir, may I have some more!" He says this line when he gets hit in the balls! When I heard it the first thing that came to my mind was 'Only a sadist would say something like that!' Thus this story was born! Also as far as Kirby allowing Trent to sex him in public like that: Kirby is clearly very paranoid about anyone finding out about his sexuality but at the same time Jimmy can kiss him in plain sight of everyone else! Let's not forget that he was holding hands with Trent in public as well! Kirby dearest, like seriously! We can see what you do sweetheart! Anyway thanks for reading!

-Akemat


End file.
